1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a rugged switch to be used in musical keyboards, computer keyboards, foot switches and the like wherein the sensing means in rugged applications is not below the switch operating means to be damaged by operator finger pressure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Musical keyboards are being manufactured with force sensing resistors (FSR) to enable the musician to press hard and play loud notes and the press soft and to play soft notes one such is U.S. Pat. No. 5,619,003, Hotz.
Microsoft patent application publication US 2005/0057515, Mar. 17, 2005 shows a FSR below each key position on a computer keyboard to be used to show the force applied, and discloses this applied force can be used for various functions in operating a computer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,278,557, Stokes et al, shows a cursor positioning feature using FSR's as a strain gage.
Compaq U.S. Pat. No. 6,204,839m Mar. 20, 2001 discloses a force sensing computer keyboard using capacitive technology to be used for various functions in operating a computer. It also discloses by moving your fingers across the top of keys in a direction the cursor will follow.
Foot switches are being manufactured with variable resistors to vary the speed of motors and other industrial equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,528,235, Lin et al, shows a key that can be depressed on each of it's four sides and give an output.